


Dream of me, baby...

by XMe



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184764 [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMe/pseuds/XMe
Summary: «Еще рано» - думает Лилит, когда она, непозволительно близко, сидит на диване рядом со старшей Спеллман...





	Dream of me, baby...

Пар, вырывается изо рта, и смешивается с туманом, добавляя непроглядности в белую мглу. Сухие ветки, трещат и ломаются, при каждом шаге, а острые шпильки вонзаются в мягкую, покрытую мхом, землю. Из-за тумана практически не видно дома и маленького кладбища, расположенных на краю леса. Да, это и не обязательно. Все отчетливее слышны удары плетью по гладкой белой коже и слова, обращенные к Темному Властелину.

Тепло, уже расползлось по всему телу, быстро гоняя по нему кровь и заставляя сильнее стучать сердце. Лилит прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Рука, готовая потянуть дверную ручку вниз, замерла в ожидании. Не сейчас, еще рано.

«Еще рано» — думает Лилит, когда этот напыщенный индюк Фаустус Блэквуд — верховный жрец церкви Тьмы — играет перед ней своими «мускулами», показывая кто тут главный. Потому что принимает ее за мать Демонов и любовницу Властелина. Он так и не догадался, кто перед ним на самом деле. А Лилит лишь, в очередной раз, убедилась, что быть в обличии женщины, быть той, которой тебя не ждут — преимущество и сила, а не слабость.

«Еще рано» — думает Лилит, когда пальцы жреца касаются бледной кожи, а его губы грубо впиваются в нежные алые уста рыжей ведьмы. Тогда она чуть не потеряла контроль, явив себя настоящую, почувствовав, как кровь вскипает в жилах, застилая ясный взор синих глаз.

«Еще рано» — думает Лилит, когда юная ведьма — Сабрина Спеллман, которая оказалась умнее, чем она подозревала — открывает головоломку Ахерона, выпуская на волю демона кошмаров Батибат. И заставляет ее блуждать по снам семьи Спеллман, старательно избегая сновидений рыжей ведьмы, зная, что Батибат давит на слабость. А видеть, в чем заключается слабость, женщины совершенно не хочется.

«Еще рано» — думает Лилит, когда она, спускаясь по лестнице, впервые сталкивается со старшей Спеллман, считая, что той нет дома. «Кто вы?» — спрашивает Зельда и застает ее врасплох, потому что на миг в голубых глазах ведьмы, пристально смотрящих на нее, искрой проносится мысль — Я знаю кто ты. Я знаю тебя! «Мисс Уордэлл, одна из учителей Сабрины» — врет она, пока сердце ухает в пятки и возвращается гулким набатом в ушах.

«Еще рано» — думает Лилит, когда она, непозволительно близко, сидит на диване рядом со старшей Спеллман. Чувствуя, как сигаретный дым, смешанный с тяжелым ароматом Samsara(1), щекотит ноздри, проникает в каждую клеточку, разгоняя кровь по телу с яростью безудержной страсти.

Эти постоянные «еще рано» потихоньку сыпятся, как мелкие песчинки в песочных часах, медленно приближая ее к неизбежному. Она вполне может подождать еще немного. Чего стоит один-два дня ожидания, для нее, для которой существует только одно время — вечность. Лилит знает, что когда-то это случится вновь. Потому что это предначертано уже давно.

Еще до того, как Эдвард Спеллман, стал верховным жрецом церкви Тьмы; до того, как он взял в жены простую смертную, а не ведьму, как того требовал закон; до того, как у них родилась дочь, которой предначертано затеять бунт и стать нейтралитетом.

Это было предначертано, тогда, в лесу, когда крестилась юная ведьма — Зельда Спеллман.

Тогда она выторговала душу ведьмы, взамен на нейтралитет еще не рожденного ребенка, но так и не получила ее сердце. С тех пор все было подчинено только этому. Все эти маленькие кусочки вели к одному — сердцу Зельды Спеллман.

Губы растягиваются в надменной усмешке. И почему эти мелкие людишки думают, что они всё и всегда решают сами, хотя на самом деле их просто ведут туда где они должны быть. Ведет ли Бог или Дьявол — значения не имеет. По сути они две стороны одной монеты, и разница между ними только в том, что Бог воспевает добродетели, а Дьявол обличает пороки.

И вот опять — плеть, рассекает воздух, врезается в гладкую бледную кожу, а губы смиренно шепчут хвалу Властелину. Пора!

— Мэри, — Зельда стоит на пороге и ежится, кутаясь в тонкий пеньюар, то ли от уличной прохлады, то ли от прикосновения ткани к свежим ранам на спине. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты звала меня! Я пришла на твой зов, — она спокойно проходит в дом, зная, что они сейчас здесь одни. И это тоже было предначертано.

— Но, я не… — начинает рыжая ведьма, тут же осекаясь и всматриваясь в пронзительные синие глаза.

Эти глаза, которые снятся ей каждую ночь. Эти губы, вкус которых она помнит еще со своего крещения. Эти волосы, цвета воронова крыла, которые сползали по ее нагому телу, чуть щекотя его и прикрывая от чужих жадных взглядов. Всё это было тогда…

— Это ты? Это правда…

— Я пообещала тебе, что найду тебя. Ты помнишь?

Ведьма кивает. Она помнит, но слова застревают комом в горле, не давая возможности вздохнуть, а взгляд затуманивается от проступивших слез. Она мечтала о ней всю жизнь, и только это держало ее на краю, не давая окончательно скатиться в бездну тьмы. Она так долго ждала ее…

— Это действительно ты? — рука тянется к чужой щеке и замирает в миллиметре.

Кисть, обтянутая белой и гладкой кожей, заставляет хмурить брови и неосознанно опускать взгляд вниз. Нет больше накинутого легкого пеньюара, лишь молодое нагое тело. Ее тело! Стены дома расступаются, уступая место огромным вековым деревьям и поляне. Взгляд скользит по стройной обнаженной молодой девушке, напротив. Чьи пронзительные синие глаза, заглядывают прямо в душу, а волосы, цвета воронова крыла, струящиеся волнами по плечам, чуть колышет ветер.

 

Песня к фф: Kristina Train - Dream Of Me

(1) - Samsara – духи Guerlain. С санскрита Samsara переводится как "бесконечный круг жизни", означает переселение душ, «непрерывный поток жизни», цикл рождений и возрождений, который позволяет достичь состояния нирваны. Это то загадочное и тайное место, где встречаются Запад и Восток.


End file.
